Terpendam
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: Hari ini mereka memahami, ada waktu di mana mereka lelah untuk berpura-pura mati rasa. Ada waktu di mana mereka harus berhenti bersikap acuh tak acuh pada teriakkan hati mereka. Ada waktu di mana mengatakan lebih baik daripada membisu. Dan inilah waktu bagi mereka untuk memulai apa yang selama ini terpendam. /AU Fanfiction For Banjir Tomat Ceri event!


**"Terpendam"  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku AU FanFiction by Hanaxyneziel  
**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti. Ia hanya mendapati dirinya terjebak, jatuh dan kebingungan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Semuanya terjadi seakan seperti itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Jalan lurus yang selama ini ia lewati, persimpangan yang tak pernah ia lirik barang sekali. Di mana ia telah terbiasa untuk melewati jalur _'aman'_, hingga menjadikannya suatu hal yang tidak bisa dilanggar dengan mudah.

Ia telah terbiasa. Terbiasa dalam pola pikirnya. Terbiasa dalam memilih jalan yang _'sama'_ seperti apa yang telah ia lalui. Dan ia terlalu yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Beranggapan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan semuanya selama ini dan terus membenarkan _'jalan'_-nya sendiri.

—hingga semuanya telah terjadi, ia mendapati dirinya tertegun dalam kehampaan, sekali atau dua kali ia menoleh lalu berbisik, _'aku tidak melewati jalan yang salah bukan?'_

* * *

"**Terpendam**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki dengan bola mata sekelam batu giok itu memandangi mentari senja dari celah jendela kelasnya. _Onyx_nya seakan fokus pada objek berwana _orange_ tua tersebut. Seakan... ya, seakan.

Pada kenyataannya ia tidak sedang menatap apapun. Tidak. Tidak ada waktu yang terbuang percuma hanya untuk melihat hal _absurd_ seperti itu. Tidak. Tidak begitu melankolis untuk mengantar kepergian mentari senja. Uchiha tidak seperti itu dan tidakkan pernah menjadi seperti itu.

Mungkin terkesan berbelit, tapi sejujurnya cukup sederhana. Ia hanya sedang terdiam. Terdiam dalam kesemerautan sistim otaknya yang tak kunjung lelah saling berdebat. Saling menyalahkan dan saling membenarkan satu sama lain. Untuk seorang Uchiha, terutama untuk seorang lelaki angkuh seperti Sasuke, ini merupakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia alami.

Kebingungan.

Ia tidak menyalahkan lengannya ruang kelas, mentari yang mulai meredup atau bahkan keberadaannya sendiri di tempat ini. Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya sudah seperti apa yang seharusnya.

Ia hanya sedang menghitung detik, menit, hingga sosok itu muncul di hadapannya sembari tersenyum hangat, mengatakan kata _'maaf'_ akan keterlambatannya dan kemudian Sasuke balas merespon seadaanya lalu taklama ia bangkit—berdua, beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Seperti biasa. Ia hanya sedang menunggu _'gadisnya'_ selesai kegiatan ekskul. Tapi semuanya seakan tidak biasa di saat terbesit pertanyaan,

—_'biasa'_-nya apakah biasa di mata orang lain?

Selama tujuh belas tahun ia menjalani hidup, baru kali ini lelaki bertubuh semampai itu merasa ada yang salah dengan _'jalan'_ yang telah ia pilih. Jalan yang _'seharusnya'_ memang ia lewati. Jalan yang _'sama'_ seperti jalan yang selama ini selalu ia lalui. Tapi kenapa lelaki itu sekarang terdiam? Pikirannya beradu. Seakan ada yang salah. Tapi apa?

—lagi. Ia mendapati dirinya jatuh ke dalam pusaran kebingungan.

Ia kembali memutar otak, dan semakin dalam otaknya memutar kembali memori-memorinya tentang gadis itu maka semakin yakin pula Sasuke bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada _'gadisnya'_. Sikapnya, pola pikirnya. Sasuke merasa semuanya _'benar'_. Benar-benar seperti dirinya.

Sosok yang nyaris sempurna seperti _'bayangannya'_, seperti yang _'seharusnya'_. Karena sosok itu berjalan di _'jalan'_ yang sama seperti dirinya.

—terlalu _'sempurna'_ seperti dirinya.

Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi timbul gejolak asing yang menguasai pikirannya? Gejolak yang selama ini selalu bisa ia kendalikan. Tapi mengapa kali ini berbeda? Padahal '_hati_' ini miliknya, padahal '_perasaan_' ini ia yang merasakan.

—sulit untuk ia redam seperti _'biasanya'_. '_Hatinya_' sedang memberontak dan _'perasaan'_ menyiksa menekannya untuk meledak.

"Hah hah hah Sasuke-_kun_..."

Suara lembut terdengar menggema di setiap sisi kelas tersebut. Suara yang memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan napas memburu.

Gadis yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang.

"..._gomen_ Aku terlambat." kemudian seulas senyum simpul terpatri di wajah anggunnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak merespon seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menatap ke arah gadis tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Kejanggalan yang di timbul dari sang kekasih mau tak mau mengusik pemilik rambut panjang itu. Gadis itu memandangi sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang tersebut dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hening. Lelaki dengan kedua bolamata _onyx_ itu membisu. Tatapannya lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Lebih tajam dari yang selama ini gadis itu pernah lihat.

Dengan gugup gadis tersebut berucap seraya menundukkan kepalanya, nyalinya menciut—tak berani menatap ke arah eksistensi di hadapannya.  
"M-Maafkan Aku Sasuke-_kun_, Aku tahu Aku terlambat daripada biasanya tap—"

"Aku lelah..,"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kita akhiri semuanya sekarang, Hinata?"

...dan detik itu juga Uchiha Sasuke mengambil pilihan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan akan ia ambil. Ia berbelok, menyimpang dari jalan yang _'seharusnya'_ ia lalui.

Uchiha Sasuke menyerah pada egonya dan menuruti kata hatinya...

—untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

**"Terpendam"  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah cukup. Sasuke mengurut keningnya yang berdenyut dengan wajah kesal. Kemarahan lelaki berambut _orange_ yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai temannya—Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap _'pengacau'_ seperti Namikaze Naruto adalah temannya—sepuluh menit yang lalu sudah cukup menimbulkan dampak yang tidak baik bagi indera pendengaran dan sistim syaraf otaknya. Cukup, putera bungsu Uchiha ini tidak ingin mendengar _'kicauaan'_ lainnya.

"Uchiha-_san_!"

Bukankah tadi ia sudah bilang cukup?

"Hei Kau mendengarkanku bukan!?"

Berbeda. Suara ini bukanlah suara bariton milik pemuda Namikaze itu.

Dengan setengah hati akhirnya lelaki bertampang _stoic_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah eksistensi di hadapannya.

Ia terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

Merah muda. Ia berpikir sejenak. Ia mengenal gadis itu. Merah muda. Ia duduk di bangku pojok paling depan, sebelah kiri—berlawan dengan bangkunya yang berada di pojok paling belakang, sebelah kanan.

Merah muda. Merah muda.  
'Ah, _dia_...'

"Hn?"

"'Hn' katamu? HAH!" gadis dengan bola mata sehijau klorofil itu mendecak marah.  
"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Aku sedang—"

Bla bla.  
Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia tahu ini barulah _'hidangan pembuka'_ dan ia harus memersiapkan diri untuk menerima _'hidangan utamanya_'.

"Uchiha-_san_ kau mendengarkanku 'kan?" lagi. Gadis berambut sebahu itu mengkhiri perkataannya dengan satu sergapan tegas.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.  
"Yang Aku tahu Kau sedang mengoceh tidak jelas, Nona Haruno."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Haruno Sakura. Gadis penuh warna—sebut saja rambut merah mudanya, mata _emerald_nya, Sasuke pikir gadis itu bagai pelangi, beragam warna, hidup dengan pola pikir yang tak menentu—penuh risiko, terlalu menyilaukan dan mengejutkan, sama sekali berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu berjalan di jalan yang lurus dan aman.

Mereka berbeda dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin bergumul dengan sosok penuh warna seperti dirinya. Itulah alasan mengapa selama ini ia selalu menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Satu Sekolah, satu kelas dan bertetanggaan semenjak Sekolah Dasar membuat seorang yang _'gelap'_ dan _'kaku'_ seperti Uchiha Sasuke sedikit kesulitan untuk menghindarinya.

Merah muda, cerewet dan cengeng. Kepala Sasuke terasa berat seketika.

"Jadi?" pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Onyx_nya menatap lurus ke arah kedua _emerald_ tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Mencoba untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya yang sempat terbakar emosi.  
"Kau sakit!"

"Tidak, Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Aku baik-baik saja Haruno-_san_."

Sakura melempar tatapan tajam.  
"Ada yang salah dengan kepalamu! Kau sakit! Aku yakin Kau sakit parah!"

"Hm," Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.  
"...Aku tidak mengira ternyata Kau cukup perhatian juga, eh?"

Haruno Sakura mengerang tertahan. Ia tahu berurusan dengan pemuda ini tidaklah mudah. Egonya yang selangit, Tuan yang menganggap dirinya _'selalu benar'_ dan menyebalkan. Sakura tidak pernah akur dengan orang sepertinya. Ia ingat, sewaktu di bangku kedua Sekolah Menengah Pertama ia pernah berselisih pendapat dengan lelaki itu mengenai pelajaran, benar-benar perselisihan yang panjang dan menegangkan—ia ingat bagaimana nyerinya pita suaranya yang berteriak menerangkan dan sakitnya telapak tangannya yang beradu dengan kerasnya meja kayunya. Hingga puncaknya gadis itu tersedu sembari menatap tajam lelaki tersebut.

Sedangkan respon Sasuke? Ia hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kelas—membersihkan sampah di lapangan sepak bola adalah hukuman yang ia terima karena telah mengindahkan panggilan _sensei_ dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura benci ketika ia harus mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Ia benci pada dirinya yang begitu cengeng dan pada sosok Uchiha yang begitu egois tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan.  
"Aku tahu Kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk menerka arah pembicaraanku Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelas. _Onxy_nya mematri mentari yang mulai meredup. Seolah terdapat hal yang menarik di sana.

"Ada yang salah dengan otakmu! Kau menyakitinya! Kau sakit!"

"Kenapa Kau melakukannya? Hinata sangat mencintaimu! Kau tahu itu bukan? Sasuke-_kun_ Kau be—"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Deg. Sakura menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan sorot mata tak percaya.  
"Hinata adalah sahabatku! Setelah melihat dia menangis dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita menyedihkannya karenamu padaku, apa Kau pikir Aku bisa tenang? Mengabaikannya begitu saja? Apa Kau pikir Aku tidak punya hati?"

Sasuke kembali memusatkan kedua penglihatannya kepada gadis itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Sakura tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka jika lelaki itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata seperti itu. Karena ia tak sanggup untuk menerka apa yang tersembunyi di balik kelamnya _onyx_ itu. Terlalu menyesatkan.

"Kau sangat baik dan bodoh Sakura."

"A-Apa?" Sakura tersentak.

"Tidak, lupakan." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menghindar?

"_Oke_, terserah apa pendapatmu mengenai Aku, Aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Yang Aku pedulikan saat ini adalah sahabatku sendiri! Dengarkan Aku Uchiha!"

Sasuke tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia enggan atau seolah-olah tak mau tahu dengan keberadaan gadis merah muda tersebut.

Sakura putus asa. Ia hanya ingin memastikan. Ya, itu saja sudah cukup.

"Aku tahu seorang Sasuke tidakkan mungkin mau berhubungan dengan seorang gadis tanpa melalui pemikiran yang panjang terlebih dahulu. _Realist_ seperti dirimu pasti mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya berhubungan dengan gadis seperti Hinata. Dan Aku tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang tepat bagimu—setidaknya itu adalah hal yang Kau pikirkan bukan? Kalian _'sama'_ dan Kau sangat tidak menyukai _'perbedaan'_..." Sakura mengambil jeda sesaat dalam perkataannya.  
"...Aku hanya tidak habis pikir! Kau... Seorang Sasuke tiba-tiba melangkah keluar dari jalur _'amanmu'_?"

"Hubungan _'sempurnamu'_ dengan mudah Kau akhiri? Apa Kau sakit?"

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali bertemu pandang dengan gadis musim semi tersebut. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling beradu.

"Kalau Aku jawab aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku, apa Kau akan puas dengan jawabanku?"

Suara berat mengalun, menggema ke seluruh pelosok kelas yang lengan.

"Jika Aku bilang hubungan tersebut adalah sebuah kesalahan, apa Kau akan terima begitu saja?"

"Apakah Aku harus tetap menjalani hubungan tersebut dan terus membohongi diriku sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Sakura membisu. Tak hanya pandangan tajam Sasuke yang telak menghantamnya saat ini, namun perkataannya juga.

Deretan kalimat asing yang sebelumnya tak pernah di perdengarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu sontak saja membuat gadis berwajah manis itu mendelik kaget.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti," Sakura terbata.  
"...cinta tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini!"

"Justru Aku seperti ini karena cinta, bukan logika."

"K-Kau bukan Sasuke!"

Sakura tersentak. Pemuda egois yang di penuhi akan logika dan jalan hidup yang kaku bagai berganti menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Pemikir sempurna seperti Uchiha bermain-main dengan _'cinta'_. Sakura tak kunjung mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda ini.

"Lalu, Sasuke itu seperti apa?"

Sekelebat emosi melintasi kelamnya onyx itu. Sakura mengerjap. Uchiha Sasuke menunjukkan emosinya? Gadis Haruno itu tercengang tak percaya.

_Emerald_ tersebut tampak gelisah, menatap ke sana ke mari tanpa fokus yang berarti. Ia merasa tak tenang, dengan segala keanehan yang pemuda itu tunjukan. Ia merasa... ia merasa...

"Haruno?"

"Hah," Sakura tersentak, tak kurang tiga detik maniknya kembali bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke—yang entah sejak kapan— sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Perasaan tak tenangnya semakin menjadi.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berbalik, melangkah mundur. Menjauh dari tempat ini. Dari pemuda itu. Karena...

...karena ia... takut.

Takut.

Takut.

Takut.

"Ingin kabur?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menunduk. Punggungnya yang telah menjauh seakan tertarik oleh kata-kata pemuda itu.  
"A-Aku rasa percuma berbicara padamu."

Satu langkah ia kembali menjauh. Tapi lagi dan lagi suara bariton itu menahannya untuk beranjak.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Padahal mereka sedang tidak menatap satu sama lain. Padahal punggungnya telah membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari sosok itu, tapi kenapa bingkai wajah _stoic_ itu selalu terpatri jelas dalam indera penglihatannya. Membuatnya merasa kesal. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang seketika.  
"Karena sampai kapanpun Aku berbicara padamu, Aku tidakkan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu! Karena..,"

Sasuke diam.

"...apapun penjelasan yang Kau berikan tak akan pernah membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik." suaranya terdengar merendah dari sebelumnya. Terdengar meredam.

Terdengar...

"Apa... Kau sendiri merasa lebih baik?"

...tersiksa.

"Eh?" Gadis itu berbalik.

_Onyx_ dan _emerald_ kembali bertemu.

"Apa Kau sendiri merasa baik-baik saja?"

"Mak—"

"JAWAB AKU! APA KAU SENDIRI MERASA BAIK-BAIK SAJA SAKURA?"

Gadis itu mematung seketika.

"Selalu diam-diam melihat ke arahku dari pantulan jendela kelas, mencari keberadaanku jika tiba-tiba aku menghilang dari tempat dudukku, mengintip aku yang sedang tertidur di atap Sekolah dan menatapku ketika bersama dengan Hinata dengan sorot mata menyedihkan! Apa Kau bisa bilang Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tes.

Tes.

Bibir Sakura kelu. Ia tak mampu menjawabnya. Hanya tetes demi tetes air mata yang tak kunjung lelah bercucuran. Jatuh dengan sendirinya. Hatinya yang sejak dulu selalu menahan rasa sakit seakan berteriak, mengikis, mendesak keluar. Keluar bersama dengan airmata.

Dan jika Sasuke meminta jawaban, maka air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi gadis itulah jawabannya.

"K-Kau t-tahu a-apa," Sakura tersedu.

"Aku tahu semuanya! Kau yang begitu mengkhawatirkan orang lain tanpa memikirkan memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Terlalu baik _eh_?"

Tes.

Tes.

"...Aku mengetahuinya! Bahkan Aku tahu sejak kapan Kau mulai menyu-"

"_Yamete_... _yamete_... _yamete_... _ya_—_me_—_te_..." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ia terbata.

Air mata yang mengalir deras dari manik teduh klorofilnya tak kunjung terhenti.

Ia seperti pencuri yang sedang ketahuan mencuri. Ia terlanjur malu. Ia tidak dapat menyanggah sepatah katapun. Peran yang selama ini ia lakoni, topeng yang selalu ia kenakan ternyata tidak berarti sama sekali. Bodoh kah?

Ia sudah di temukan bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat bersembunyi.

Sasuke mengunci bibirnya. Ia berbalik. Memperlihatkan punggung dinginnya pada gadis yang sedang tersedu itu.

Ia kacau. Bahkan lebih kacau dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Tapi ia terlalu mahir untuk menyembunyikan semuanya. Ia terlalu angkuh—egonya jauh melampaui apapun.

Sasuke menutup kedua maniknya seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah terlanjur mengikuti kata hatinya, jadi apa yang perlu ia tutupi sekarang?

Pikiran dan hati lelaki itu berkecamuk, kembali bertentangan satu sama lain. Ia sungguh lelah. Sungguh... ia ingin menyerah, membaur dan mengalir apa adanya. Mengikuti ke mana arah hatinya menikung. Tak ingin lagi terlalu dalam berpikir hingga membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kali.

Prinsip sialan entah apa itu namanya, ia tak butuh! Ia muak!

Ia lelah.

Semilir angin bertiup, menerbangkan butir-butir debu di udara. Hangatnya mentari mulai berganti dengan hawa dingin sang malam yang menusuk kulit. Tapi mereka berdua masih berada di sana. Terpaku dalam diam.

Suara tangis Sakura terdengar semakin menjadi. Kepala Sasuke berdenyut. Ia benci suara itu. Suara menyedihkan yang di perdengarkan gadis berambut sebahu itu. Ia ingin berbalik dan berlalu dari hadapannya—melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, yaitu 'lari'.

Tapi, tidakkah pemuda itu berkata ia lelah?

"Jangan menangis,"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tersentak. Ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tadi mengatakan—

"Jangan menangis... Sakura."

Deg  
Jantungnya. Sakura tak ingat kapan terakhir kali jantungnya berdegub tak menentu seperti ini, tapi yang gadis itu ketahui adalah deretan kalimat tersebut adalah penyebabnya saat ini.

Ia seakan tuli. Entah terlampau senang dengan perkataan Sasuke atau apa, hingga air mata itu mengalir semakin deras dan deras. Perasaan yang membaur di buliran air asin tersebut pecah tak terkendali. Sakura meraung tertahan.

Uchiha Sasuke bingung. Pemuda itu tampak tak tenang, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar. Menatap gadis itu saja ia tak sanggup, inisiatif apapun juga tidak muncul sama sekali. Uchiha Sasuke buntu.

"Ah baiklah, ini..." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk belakang pundaknya dengan sebelah tangannya.  
"...Kau bisa menggunakan punggungku."

Sakura terdiam.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tep.  
...dan Sasuke dengan peka dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh sisi punggungnya, serta... suara isakkan yang tertahan di sana.

"Walau terlambat... apa Kau... bersedia untuk memulai kisah Kita yang sempat tertunda, Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mungkin kau bisa membohongi orang lain dan menampik perasaanmu sendiri, tapi kau takkan pernah bisa mengelabuhi hatimu. Bahkan otakmupun tak sanggup menafsirkan apa yang hatimu rasakan, karena pikiran takkan pernah mampu mengerti arti dari kata 'cinta'.  
Pikiran terlalu sering memberimu pilihan baik dan buruk, membuatmu terperangkap dalam lingkaran kebingungan yang berujung pada keraguan. Dan oleh karena itu walau hanya barang sekali kau perlu menyadari, ada kalanya kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu dan membiarkan perasaanmu memilih jalannya sendiri._

_Hari ini mereka memahami, ada waktu di mana mereka lelah untuk berpura-pura mati rasa. Ada waktu di mana mereka harus berhenti bersikap acuh tak acuh pada teriakkan hati mereka. Ada waktu di mana mengatakan lebih baik daripada membisu._

_Dan inilah waktu bagi mereka untuk memulai apa yang selama ini terpendam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***


End file.
